Gray and Blue
by AnInterestTheory
Summary: Sume's life had been nothing but a dull, painful gray, in a world where every move is dictated by the government, until the night she was in her secret garden, and looked up to see the beautiful blue of his eyes. FaixOC


Hi! Sume is my OC, and I hope you all like her.

I know people argue over Mokona's gender, and I don't know who's right, but I'll call Mokona a girl, okay?

* * *

Sume sighed, bored. The others had been gone almost all day, looking for Sakura's feather. She had been forced to stay behind, because she was sick. She'd promised she felt okay, but they insisted she stay behind. Especially Fai. His sincere worry had made her blush. They'd been dating for a little while now, but she still wasn't used to stuff like this. She'd only had a couple boyfriends before him, and none of them had treated her like he did.

Without him here, it felt really lonely. The others always brightened up her day. Kurogane, with his yelling, and anger, and Sakura and Syaoran were so much fun to watch. Watching them fall in love, all over again, was beautiful. And Mokona was great fun to hang out with.

Sume had come from a world where fun was more or less banned. The government controlled everything. Where you worked, where you lived, who you married, and how many children you had. She didn't mind so much about being given a place to live, and a place to work, but she wanted to love somebody for their soul, and not because she had been told to do it.

She'd met the others when they dropped into her world, looking for one of Sakura's memory feathers. She'd gone with them, because for the first time, she'd seen something fun, and she didn't want it to get away from her. She'd traveled across her world, to help them find the feather, laughing with Fai, who couldn't be happier that she was blonde too, and helping Syaoran with their local legends, and chatting with Sakura at night, and hiding Mokona when Kurogane chased her.

And then, her government had come after her, because it was forbidden to be anywhere but where they told you to be.

And the group, her new friends, had run with her, and saved her when they were caught.

And when they left, she had asked to go with them.

And so had begun her life of fun and laughter.

She coughed, and rolled over, feeling a little sick now. Thinking about her old life always took energy out of her. It had been so dull, and bleak, and grey. Thinking about it made her more sick then the flu she had. She decided to try and go to sleep, to get the thoughts out of her heads.

But then her dreams were filled with the same thing.

_Mommy, I don't want to live with him! I want to live with you! _

_I'm sorry, Sume. But those are the rules._

_You will be a child care taker._

_But I want to be...a gardener. _

_SLAP_

_You will be a child care taker. There are no objections._

_He will be your husband. _

_Hello. I'm Ishito._

_I'm Sume. _

_And then, the beatings he inflicted on her. She pain, and anger, she felt, and the confusion. She hadn't wanted to be in this world anymore. She didn't want to live at all anymore. _

_And then the sky opened, and her saviors fell through the sky. _

_And the first one she saw, as she looked up from her secret garden, that she could only care for at night, was-_

"Sume?"

Sume opened her eyes, and saw blue eyes staring back.

"Fai? What's up?"

He put a hand on her forehead. "You're really hot, and you were crying in your sleep. Are you feeling alright?" He wasn't smiling as usual, he looked worried.

"Oh. I'm okay. I was just...dreaming."

He shook his head and held her hand. "Those aren't dreams, those are nightmares."

She smiled. "You're right. Those aren't my dreams."

He cocked his head. "What is your dream?"

She squeezed his hand. "I want to be with you, and Syaoran, and Sakura, and Kurogane, and Mokona. I want to keep searching for feathers. That's all the dream I have, right now."

She saw his eyes darken, and she knew that he knew something that the rest of them didn't know. Something he wasn't saying. But he didn't want to tell them, that much was clear, and she wasn't going to push him.

"Maybe you'll find other dreams along the way." he whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura poked her head in.

"Sume-chan, are you feeling better?" the kind princess asked, handing her a cup of tea. Sume sat up and sipped at it.

"I'm feeling much better, Princess. Did you find the feather?"

Kurogane, who was walking by at that moment, snorted. "Hardly. We wandered around aimlessly for hours."

Sume smiled. "Did you watch everyone closely, Kuro-daddy?"

He glared at her, and rolled his eyes, but didn't attack, probably because she was sick. "You spend too much time with that idiot." he growled, pointing at Fai, who smiled one last time at Sume, before turning his attention to Kurogane.

"Kuro-papa, that's so mean!"

As the two of them teased and played, Syaoran came up to her, and handed her plate of dinner. "Sorry if it doesn't taste too good, Sume-san. Fai was so busy watching over you, so I had to cook, and I'm not sure how it came out. I'm not very good."

Her heart squeezed. Fai had been watching her sleep?

"I'm sure it will be fine, Syaoran." she said, and took a bite to reassure him. He smiled, and then went over to Sakura, probably apologizing that he hadn't managed to yet find the feather. Sume didn't pay much attention to their conversation, but when she looked back, they were both blushing. That's when Mokona hopped on her shoulder.

"Syaoran and Sakura are so in love!" she teased, and Sume nodded in agreement.

"You're right."

Mokona hugged Sume's head. "Mokona was worried about Sume all day! Sume gets really sad and lonely if everyone's gone too long!"

Mokona had said this kind of loudly, and every one looked over. She smiled, and nodded.

"Mokona's right. When all of you are gone, my heart goes with you."

"Oh, Sume-chan." Sakura whispered, and came over and hugged her friend. Kurogane sighed.

"It's not like we aren't coming back." he grumbled.

"I know." she said. "But, I feel so lonely. And sometimes, I'm afraid that you'll...leave me behind."

"Leave you behind?" Syaoran repeated, and Fai's eyes widened, and he came over quickly, and hugged her tightly.

"We'll never leave you behind, Sume." he whispered, and she hugged him back, remembering how gray her world had been until the day she met him. It was almost like the first color she had ever really seen, was blue, the moment their eyes met.

He was everything she dreamed.

* * *

Well, it's probably not too good, but I just wanted to introduce Sume, and wrote this because I was bored. But I still hope you like it!


End file.
